There Coming To Take Me Away
by OneKimikoNeko447
Summary: Song Fic Severus dumps Harry and he loses it hints of rape and a little dark rated M to be safe Parings SSxHP and SSxLM and LMxDeatheaters


There coming to take me away Ha Ha

By OneKimikoNeko447

Remember when your ran away and I got on my knees and begged you not to leave or else I'd go berserk

Severus please " no harry its over" please I'll do anything I am on my knees you know without you I'll just lose it" "you'll have to find anoyt harry we are thru" "Severus please I'm begging you don't please" Severus laughed darkly "to think that I would see the day when the great harry potter would beg hah now I can die happy … potter remove yourself from my leg at once and stop sniveling lake a little girl I am leaving you an d that's final now good bye" and with that you left and I cried for weeks until Hermione came and when she left it was then I saw it a shadow at first it was just in my dreams and when every I disappeared into that darkness oh the bliss but minnow says to stay away form it so I try to but it follows me and now it's everywhere

You left me anyhow and then the days got worse and worse

It's back the darkness it's been growing since you've left it's been two months now since you've left me oh but don't you fret I'm fine couldn't be better yes the darkness began to talk to me today yes it has a voice it sounds just like yours

And now you see I've gone completely out of my mind… and they'll be coming to take me away ha hah they'll be coming to take me away ho ho he he ha ha to a funny farm where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy to see those nice young men in there clean white coats they'll be coming to take me away!

The shadow is my only friend everyone else is trying to take my friend from me I won't let them I hex anyone that tries to take my friend he's the only part of you I have left …. For now

You thought it was a joke and so you laughed, you laughed when I had said  
>that loosing you would make me flip my lid.. RIGHT?<br>I know you laughed, I heard you laugh, you laughed you laughed and  
>laughed and then you left, but now you know I'm utterly mad... And..<p>

It had been a year and I was at the Christmas party my friend said you would be there and that I should go so that I could see you I went and saw you with HIM and I froze you saw me and came to talk as if everything had never happened so I played along you where always so good at acting then HE came and KISSED you right in front of me and everyone I faintly heard gasp and some hisses in anger but I just smiled and congratulated you on finding love and walked away however that must not have been enough for you new love because he began yelling spiteful and hurtful things at me and when I turned to confront him I was shocked by your reaction to it all you LAUGHED at everything he said and claimed it was all true finally I spoke up which shocked everyone and stated calmly that the views in which the two of you see me matters little compared to the millions of wizards and witches who know of me and adore me and its rather sad that the two former death eaters that I had looked up to and adore one I even almost loved see it fit to act no better that a couple of uneducated squibs and with one last calm glance at both of you and left all the while keeping what I really felt hidden and in the months that followed I completely closed off from the world and gave into the darkness and it felt wonderful to lose and that is how I completely lost my mind

I cooked the food and cleaned the house and that is how you pay me back for all my kind unselfish loving deeds well you just wait I'll get you back and put you in a cage where you belong

1 month after the Christmas party

Harry Potter name Minister of magic

2months after the Christmas party

Minster of magic sets 11:00 curfew

3 months after the Christmas party

Minster of magic hires Theodore Nott as assistant minister

4 months

Minster hires Augustus Rookwood as head of Defense

5 months

The head of defense offers bill that keeps tracer on all wands until death Minster signs bill

6 months

Order of the phoenix confronts the minister and claims that he is no mentally fit to run and needs to step down

7 months

All leaders of the phoenix are arrested and banned from Brittan

8 months

Minister of magic hires Mulciber, Rodolphus and  
>Rabastan Lestrange and places them in charge of the new special task force<p>

9 months

The special task force is given permission to raid any home magical or muggle should they feel they are hiding anything suspicious

10 months

The minister agrees to meet with the phoenix delegates over dinner to discuss the newest laws put into place

That night at precisely 9:00 the bodies of everyone of the delegates lay cold eyes glazed from death except you and HIM of course my newest friend have come to see what I will do and I am lord that strives to please I grab the filthy mate of yours that dared to insult me by his silver hair and drag him to the table where I cast a quick binding spell on his arms and legs and allow after a few cutting, stinging, burning and torture hexes I turn to you with a grin you've been crying for me to let him go and take you instead that it was you I wanted slowly much like a snake I walk towards you and when I'm right above you I lean in and whisper your right you are all I want but HE had the never to touch you to attempt to make you HIS and that is why he must pay you see Severus you are MINE and MINE alone even if you don't wish to be you are MINE! And with that I turned to my followers and grinning quite phycoticly I called so will claim this trash hmmm.. My Lord I've always harbored a rather soft spot for Lucius if I may I wish to claim him here I laughed at your expression the way you cried when HE was penetrated with no preparation or how he moaned Augustus name as he came and then the final words he uttered before he passed out I'm sorry Severus but I like it rough after that you looked so lost and broken Augustus took his new toy away and I ordered my followers to leave then it was just us and with one last glance I began to leave a wave of déjà vu hit me as my leg was grabbed and you begged me not to leave and I grinned as I knew I had finally broken you and that you had finally realized you were and always would be MINE

And now I watch you sing from your cage every night and you never mind


End file.
